1. Field of the Invention
The well-being of the foot is important to the mental and physical health of the individual. Active people or people who stand on their feet for long periods of time find that their feet become tired and sore. This fatigue is frequently translated to the rest of the body.
It is therefore desirable to provide a simple means for massaging the foot while promoting blood circulation and strenghtening the muscles. A sandal is a particularly convenient device, since at the end of the day or at other times when the foot is fatigued or sore, the sandal can be worn to relieve the fatigue and massage the feet to provide a sense of well being and comfort. Also, by massaging the area in the arch and providing support for the arch, improvement in the kidney function is achieved.
2. Description of the Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 3,595,244 depicts a sandal having a plurality of ridges of varying lengths, heights, and disposition. U.S. Pat. No. 2,734,286 depicts a sandal having a plurality of cylindrical ridges uniformly placed on the insole. U.S. Pat. 2,400,023 depicts a foot massaging device comprising a boot having a layer of loose granular material.